


Brendon x Pasta

by jambon



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Pasta - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Food Porn, Pasta, monch, shlorp, taglietelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Adapted from something I wrote about my friend in a food tech lesson, Brendon and the gang are at a pasta making workshop doing a sensory testing exercise





	Brendon x Pasta

‘Shlorp shlorp.’ Brendon snaffled another mouthful of pasta. The slimy, slithery ribbons snecked down his throat, tickling delightfully. He shuddered. ‘Mmm, c’est delicieux.’ The pasta was perfect- moist, yet not too soggy, hot, but not too burny, and flavoursome, but not too eggy. ‘The turmeric was a fine edition.’ Brendon said through a mouthful of the spice infused tagliatelle. He left some positive feedback on his sensory testing grid and moved on to the next type of pasta. ‘Not very much spinach.’ Brendon murmured, while shoving fistfuls of the slightly cold pasta into his gaping facial orifice. ‘Not as good as the last, but I’ll still eat it.’ He shrugged, looking around to make sure nobody was watching, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth whole, including the bowl. Cronch.

Brendon was soo full. His tummy was full of pasta and pieces of bowl and he was very tired. He decided to have a nap in one of the lovelety warm ovens. Mm. Toasty. He fell asleep. Half an hour later and he was ready to eat. ‘Mmm’ said Ryan, Spencer and Brent. ‘It’s like human ravioli, only the other way round.’ Monch.


End file.
